The present invention relates to a tool box that has two pivotal inner frames which are pivoted upward together with the opening of the cover.
Many conventional tool boxes include a base and a cover which is pivotally connected to the base. The base and the cover have recesses for receiving tools therein. However, the users have to pick the tools or the bits by his/her finger from the recesses and there is only a limited space to allow fingers to insert therein. Besides, the number of the recesses is limited if the recesses are defined in the base and the cover. Some tool boxes have an inner frame which is pivotally connected to the base so that more tools can be stored in the tool boxes. Nevertheless, there is a complicated structure to set the inner frame in the tool box and this complicated structure generally includes many thin and tiny parts which are easily to be broken when using the tool boxes.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tool box which comprises a base and a cover is pivotally connected to the base. Two lugs extend from the cover and two shafts extend through two sides of the base and the two lugs. An inner frame has two sidewalls and a rack is connected between the two sidewalls. A slot is defined through each of the sidewalls and two operation members are connected between the two sidewalls and the two lugs. The two shafts further extend through the two operation members and two respective ends of the two sidewalls. Each of the operation members has a protrusion which is engaged with the slot corresponding thereto.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool box that has an inner frame which is pivoted upward when the cover is opened wide.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.